Jumpa X
You may be looking for the character. '' 'Jumpa X 'is a short film directed, produced and edited by Scott Pincus and written by him and Ryan Bowman. It is the first ''Bread's Crumbs 2 interquel and the sixth overall installment in the Bread's Crumbs Universe. It was released on August 6, 2015. Chris Lombardo and Zion Figueroa reprise their roles from the second film as Vin Diesel and Lord Tyresius, respectively, while Gabe Sagherian reprises his role as Tea-Eee's host, whose name is revealed to be Dennis Palmer, from Tea-Eee. Captain Jumpa sends Vin and Lord Tyresius to the future to protect Dennis Palmer from Jumpa X - a cyborg modeled after Jumpa himself - who is looking to find Tea-Eee for unknown purposes. The universe is put in a danger unlike any other as the future is put at the risk of being twisted to a darker reality. Plot The film opens with a flashback to Tea-Eee, in which Captain Jumpa and Colonel Crunch fought an alien organism which was possessing an ordinary citizen, Dennis Palmer. One year later, Jumpa X, a cyborg created to look like Captain Jumpa, is released by Biscuit Savage and time travels to the year 2019. He confronts a gangster, Paxton, and takes his weapons and clothes before killing him. Jumpa X then meets with arms dealer Kosta Brando; he steals several of Kosta's guns and kills him as well. Elsewhere, Vin Diesel meets with Dennis Palmer, who lives in fear of being possessed by Tea-Eee again. Vin explains that Captain Jumpa sent him to the future to stop Jumpa X. Dennis sets off with Vin, and they head for John Bacchus' house. Vin believes that Bacchus will help them, but Dennis starts to reveal a horrible truth about Bacchus. Before he can do so, Jumpa X arrives and asks where Tea-Eee is. Lord Tyresius intervenes, having joined Vin on his mission; he attacks Jumpa X and helps them escape. Vin, Palmer and Tyresius regroup behind a hedge, where they organize a plan and head off to fight Jumpa X in a nearby neighborhood. A gunfight breaks out; Vin fights Jumpa X in a bid to protect Palmer, but is struck down. Jumpa X confronts Palmer and asks where Tea-Eee is. Tyresius grabs Jumpa X's forehead and shuts him down with an overdose of The Crumbs's energy. Vin, Palmer and Tyresius gather around, with Tyresius telling Palmer that they have to return to the past. Palmer abruptly departs, and Vin and Tyresius go in pursuit of him. In a mid-credits scene, Jumpa X rises up, with the energy of the Crumbs having given him strength instead of destroying him. In the after-credits scene, it is revealed that three days after Jumpa X's defeat, Captain Jumpa's vision from the second film is still the reality of the future, with The Clan being divided against itself. Cast *Chris Lombardo as Vin Diesel - Jumpa's current right-hand man following the disappearance of his previous top officers, Colonel Crunch and John Bacchus. Jumpa sent Vin to the future to prevent a deadly catastrophe from happening. *Ryan Bowman as Jumpa X - A cyborg created by Biscuit Savage to be modeled after Captain Jumpa. Jumpa X traveled to the future after Biscuit Savage's death to ensure the arrival of a devastating apocalypse. *Zion Figueroa as Lord Tyresius - The former guardian of the Crumbs who was sent to the future alongside Vin to prevent Jumpa X from commencing a deadly catastrophe. *Gabe Sagherian as Dennis Palmer - Tea-Eee's former host who has resorted to a lonely life of fear as a recluse. Vin and Lord Tyresius travel to the future to protect Palmer from Jumpa X, who seeks to find Tea-Eee and use it for unknown intentions. *Chris Lombardo as Paxton - A gangster who stumbles upon Jumpa X when he arrives to the future. A reckless teenager, Paxton has frequent run-ins with the law and doesn't hesitate to whip out a gun and pull the trigger. *Scott Pincus as Kosta Brando - An arms dealer from the future who Jumpa X approaches to buy weapons from. Despite dying in this film, Kosta later returns as a minor protagonist in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, since Jumpa X was destroyed in 2017 and Kosta remains alive. Various actors appear via archival footage from Tea-Eee and Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, though they're not credited for their appearances. Reception The film gained a generally positive reaction, with 15 likes and 5 dislikes, giving it a 75% rating. It is also the most-viewed Bread's Crumbs interquel, with nearly 5,000 views. It beat the number of views any previous Bread's Crumbs film received within a day of their release. Over the next few years, Jumpa X steadily rose in views, gaining anywhere from 0 to 5 views per day. In late-April 2018, the film began climbing in views, gaining an average of 20 views per day, and the next month it started gaining at least 50 views per day. By July, it was rising at over 100 views a day. That month, Jumpa X became the most-viewed Bread's Crumbs film. Scott is unsure as to why the film is suddenly gaining attention. Oddly enough, analytics show that it's been largely popular with male viewers in India and Pakistan. Errors *After meeting Dennis Palmer, Vin calls himself "Vin Diesel from the future". However, Vin is actually from the past - he traveled from 2015 to the year 2019. Trivia *While outside John Bacchus's house, Dennis Palmer uncertainly asks Vin if he knows what happened to Bacchus - which Palmer doesn't get to explain. It's later implied that Bacchus went rogue. Yet since the film is set in 2019 - two years after Bread's Crumbs 4 - Bacchus is actually dead. Since the film was shot in 2015, this reference was unintended at the time. *This is the most viewed Bread's Crumbs interquel, as the film began to rapidly gain views in mid-2018. *One of two Bread's Crumbs interquels to star Chris Lombardo and Zion Figueroa. The second is Hit the Crib, which was released in March 2016. *All the music featured in the film is from the score for Terminator Genisys, composed by Lorne Balfe with themes by Brad Fiedel - except for the track "Trust Me", which is from Terminator 2: Judgement Day and is composed by Brad Fiedel. This track was added at actor Ryan Bowman's request. *The film links with the previous two films in the Bread's Crumbs series, Tea-Eee and Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, as it features Tea-Eee's former host Dennis Palmer (with Tea-Eee itself being mentioned). It also features scenes of Jumpa X from the second film, as well as Captain Jumpa's vision of The Clan's horrific future. *Dennis Palmer says "I am ... in a world ... of sh -", with the last word being cut off by Vin. This is a line from the film Full Metal Jacket (1987). **The film is also inspired by The Terminator (1984) in some parts. Jumpa X references some of the Terminator's lines, and the opening scenes with Paxton and Kosta Brando are loosely inspired by scenes from the film. **Paxton (the gunman played by Chris Lombardo in the opening scene) also says, "Well, you're gonna' have to get through Mr. 9 millimeter here!", which is a line from Pulp Fiction (1994). The character is a reference to the Punk Leader in The Terminator (1984); he was played by Bill Paxton, who later passed away in February 2017. Category:Short Films Category:2015 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Interquels Category:Films Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:Bread's Crumbs 2 Interquels Category:Spin-Offs